


Trust me {Oneshot}

by BrownhairedWonder



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownhairedWonder/pseuds/BrownhairedWonder
Summary: Youngjae has had a big crush on Jaebum since his sister brought him home. They break up, so now It's Youngjae's time to shine.





	Trust me {Oneshot}

**Author's Note:**

> Ages (They're all in highschool btw)  
> Youngjae:16  
> Jaebum:18  
> Soeun:18
> 
> (also btw, Soeun is a random name I got from a korean name generator. I have nothing against anyone named Soeun lol)

Youngjae rolled over in his bed, clutching a pillow over his head. His older sister, Soeun and her boyfriend, Jaebum just happened to have a huge argument at 11:00 on a tuesday.

“I hate you! Can’t you just pay a bit more attention to me?!” He heard his sister yell angrily

“Well, excuse me for trying not to fail chemistry!” He heard him retort.

“Ugh! I can’t believe you!”

“I can’t believe  _ you! _ ”

“That’s it! We’re breaking up.”

“Great, I’ll never love someone as selfish as you.”

“Just get out!”

A door opened before it closed again.

Silence before sobs.

  
  
  


❦

 

Youngjae had liked Jaebum for a while now. It was mostly because of how nice he was to the younger boy. Youngjae didn’t have many friends at school so he had taken a liking to the tall boy. He would always bring him gifts and play games with him, so once he had been dumped by Soeun, Youngjae knew he wanted to confess  _ maybe _ ...

The small boy had invited Jaebum to his home to play video games. As he played, he began to have butterflies appear is his stomach.

“Um Bummie-hyung?” Youngjae asked his elder during a break from games.

“Yeah?” Jaebum smiled at Youngjae and his nickname for the older.

“I- um. Iike- I like y- I love you!” The young boy spluttered, blushing like crazy.

“Aw! Jae~ I love you too.” Jaebum smirked.

“N-No! I like-like you. I w-want to be your girlfri- I mean boyfriend.” The boy glanced at his crush.

“Oh really?” The older boy said amusedly.”How do I know this isn’t a joke?”

“It isn’t!” Youngjae’s heart tightened at the thought of tricking his crush.

“Then give me a kiss to prove it.” Jaebum said nonchalantly.

Youngjae shakily held Jaebum before pecking his lips.

The young boy felt like he was in heaven for the few seconds they were connected.

“Har Har. Now give me a real kiss.” I the older boy turned serious.

“Real kiss?” Youngjae tilted his head.

“You don’t know a real kiss? Haven’t you ever dated anyone?” Jaebum asked.

“No...The kids at school don’t really like me.” The small boy murmured.

“Ah. Right. I’ll teach you then.” The tall boy smirked.

Jaebum gently caressed the younger’s cheek. Youngjae put his hand over the older’s before they both leaned in. Jaebum moved his lips, before the smaller opened his. The taller explored Youngjae’s mouth, licking every surface he could touch before twisting and turning around the younger’s tongue. After a while, Youngjae disconnected the kiss, leaving them to only be connected by a string of saliva.

It was only now that it occured to the younger that he was sitting on Jaebum’s lap, the taller’s arms loosely around his waist. He blushed, looking down, but not moving an inch.

“Felt good?” The older grinned.

“Um. Yeah.” The small boy confirmed.

“Do you want to go even further?”

“Further?”

“Yeah. Do you trust me?”

Youngjae nodded.

Jaebum pinned Youngjae down onto the couch they were sitting on after roughly kissing the younger boy. The older began unbuttoning the small boy’s uniform shirt. After succeeding, The tall boy sat up and quickly slipped off the T-shirt he was wearing before diving back into Youngjae’s mouth. As he violated  the younger boy, he unbuttoned his uniform shirt and beginning to slide his navy blue uniform pants off when small hands held his wrist, stopping him.

He was met with a flustered face with eyes filled tears threatening to fall.

“Are you okay? Did hurt you? Was I too fas-” Jaebum was cut off by Youngjae.

“Um, my body...I...It’s nowhere as pretty as Soeun’s…” The shorter muttered.

“Oh, That’s no problem. I’m sure you’ll feel just as good.” The elder quickly replied.

“Wai-” Jaebum practically ripped his pants off before taking off Youngjae’s. The taller suddenly began suckling roughly on the younger’s neck while sneakily slipping off both their remaining garments -- boxers. The older had left about 3 hickeys before leaning back to admire his artwork. He flipped Youngjae onto his stomach and began to lick at his pretty pink entrance. 

“No! It’s dirt- ty!” The shorter screeched as Jaebum’s tongue entered him. The taller’s tongue felt like a bullet, piercing in and out at such a fast pace, he thought he might pass out. Just then, A loud moan filled the room as Youngjae came untouched, his cum painting his stomach and the couch. He panted, his whole body trembling.

“You came so quickly~” The older purred in the shorter’s ear. ”My turn!~’ The taller leaned Youngjae over the arm of the couch, Jaebum getting a good view of the other’s cute face, reminiscent of his sister’s. He rubbed his cock against the shorter’s wet hole before sliding in slowly.

‘Shit. You’re tighter than I thought.” The elder hissed.

Meanwhile, Youngjae was a moaning, crying mess. He clawed onto Jaebum, clinging for dear life as the taller stretched him wide. The older then put the other’s legs over his shoulders to reach deeper, quickly finding his prostate through this method.  Jaebum rutted, abusing Youngjae’s prostate which made him cum.

Feeling Youngjae’s body convulse around his cock, he lost control and began to thrust quickly and sloppily.

“Soeun!” The taller groaned, pulling out and cumming on the small boy’s belly. 

_ Oh. _ No wonder, huh. Youngjae knew it was too good to be true. Jaebum liked him because he looked like his sister. He tried to hold back, but soon tears streamed out his eyes. The older took notice of this.

“Youngjae?”

“That’s it huh. You only like me because of my sister!”

“What? No! It just came out..”

**_“You’re a bad liar.”_ **

Jaebum's heart sank but he retaliated, “Look, I’m trying to experiment...but I’m not over Soeun..yet, at least.” He mumbled the last part.

**_“Can you help me get over her?”_ **


End file.
